wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty
Rusty is a narrow-gauge diesel who works on the Skarloey Railway. He was built in 1940 and came to the Skarloey Railway in 1957. He and Fred are the only two diesels on the Skarloey Railway, with the rest being steam engines. Bio Rusty is first introduced to the railway in Diesels and Dukes which made the narrow-gauge steam locomotives such as both Peter Sam and Sir Handel to be angry about having a diesel on their railway. Later on, Rusty was involved in an accident with Sir Handel's goods train due to a snapped coupling. His driver was changing the points and jumped for cover when the runaway past him. When Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrived at the site, they were horrified and Duke came to help out clear the mess up with some greeting between Rusty and the oldest narrow-gauge engine on the railway. Sir Handel apologized to Rusty for being foolish about the railway having a diesel and the next day, The Duke of Sodor came to see the engines including both Rusty and Duke. Rusty has a non-speaking role in Storm Report as he and Sir Handel had to move the townspeople of Lakeside through the causeway up to Crovan's Gate where Stepney is waiting with a medical train. Unfortunately on the causeway, Rusty's engine was hit by lightning and it exploded at a small rate. His Driver survived it and told Sir Handel's crew and the train guard about what happened. Rheneas and Peter Sam took in turns to get the townspeople straight to the terminus without delay. Once again, Rusty has a non-speaking role in Hard Work having to clear the mess of Duncan's accident on the hill near the Welsh station of Cros-ny-Cuirn. Duncan evenly said that Peter Sam's early mark made him bad and also his special funnel being new since Peter Sam broke his old funnel in 1961 by an icicle in the tunnel as he took a passenger train across the snowy plains of the Skarloey Railway. Rusty is voiced by Matthew1996 in episode fifty-eight, One of a Kind. Patrick told him about that and later, the little diesel overheard a full conversation about him being on the railway by both Sir Handel and Duncan. Duke's left cylinder broke down and Rusty helped him to the next station with a story being made by Duke about his life in the old shed on the Mid Sodor Railway and two clergymen and the small controller rescuing him in 1969. The engines were in a conversation at the end of the episode and Rusty can join in afterwards. Although making a cameo appearance in Duty of Care, Rusty appears in the episode, Ode to George Carlin where he speaks to the other engines about Duncan's livery and absence on the railway. This is before Duncan came out to meet them in his new livery of bright yellow to match the TV show that George Carlin narrated for the American population of children aged from early childhood to late teens. Basis Rusty is based on Midlander, a small diesel and number 5 on the Talyllyn Railway. Appearances: Episodes: * Season 2 - Diesels and Dukes * Season 3 - Storm Report (does not speak) and Christmas Delivery (cameo) * Season 4 - Hard Work (does not speak) * Season 5 - One of a Kind * Season 1 STMY - Ode to George Carlin and Duty of Care (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song, Arrogance, Storm Damage (does not speak), Last Straw, Confidence Voice Actors: * Matthew1996 (Season 5 onwards) Gallery RustySTEY.png|Rusty in Sodor: The Early Years RustyOrange.png Rusty.png|Rusty in Season 1 STMY Rainy Morning by the Lake.png RustySTMYSeason2.png|Rusty in Season 2 STMY RustyPromo.jpg|Promo Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Diesels Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Island of Sodor Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Maintenance Diesels